Dependence
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: What feeling is this? Does it have have a name? Something I haven't felt before...for him! BelaLiet and IvanAlfred
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I walked down the icy streets, swaying back and forth from the large amount of vodka I had earlier. Usually I drank out of sadness, I didn't cry because crying sucks. It is a horrible emotion that I could simply drink away. The tall boy next to me was holding my shoulder; carelessly I had tripped and ran into about thirty people he steadied me so that wouldn't happen.

"Goodness Natalia you shouldn't walk home alone...and drunk." he smiled to himself out of pity. I really didn't care I was so out of it, I felt like I could pass out if I wanted to, but I didn't. It would just get me in more trouble besides stealing Russia's vodka.

"I can take care of myself," I replied giving him a light punch in the chest, "besides I don't think I asked you to walk me home." the boy laughed quietly.

"Oh you asked when you bumped into all those people," he rubbed the edge of me shoulder with his thumb, I am never myself when I am drunk. We made it home and I left at the front step, he waited until I had asked him to leave and he walked away. I practically fell asleep as soon as I sat on the bed.

Waking up I saw Lithuania sitting at the edge of my bed, " Lithuania, I told you to go home," he slowly turned to me, that's when I saw it. His beautiful green eyes were blood red, his long brown hair was standing at the ends, and his teeth became sharp a razed blades. He hissed as he leaped on me, I screamed as loud as I could but no one can to my rescue. The demon licked the side of my face with his frozen tongue, I screamed louder. Then I woke up...again. "Ugh...just some creepy nightmare," compared to the nightmares I have, that one was really creepy.

"I'm glad you're awake because I could hear you scream." I looked up to see Lithuania sitting at the edge of my bed like in the dream. Sitting up I looked into his eyes examining him, I took a strand of his hair and studied it for a while. "What are you doing?" he asked as I forced his mouth open and examined his teeth and tongue, I sighed with relief.

"At least I know this is not another dream," I fell back onto the mattress and stared up at the ceiling, "you can go home now Lithuania. I be fine, just too much vodka is all." He stood up at left without a word, he is very obedient because of my older brother, Russia. If anyone were to hurt my older sister, Ukraine, or me he was the first to know and believe me you _do not_ want him to know. I tried to fall asleep again and it worked, but this time there was no nightmare.


	2. Sunflowers

**Chapter 2**

I yawned as I woke up from a rather restful night in my home; I got dressed and cleaned my room taking a walk outside. It was cold but winter was almost over and trees started to grow their leaves back and flowers bloomed. Small patches of grass peeked out of the snow, which melted slowly from the sun's heat. Although the snow never completely melted, large fields of grass were littered with flowers and trees grew taller each year. I smiled standing next to a large tree that had been growing for ages, I stroked the trunk with my thin fingers. "I wish I could make you immortal. You're so gorgeous in the summer," I climbed up the tree to a small hole in the leaves. I stared out the hole watching the city wake. It was beautiful up here, I stayed up there in that tree until the afternoon came. Climbing down I saw my brother leaning against my tree, "Brother?" He didn't respond, "Are you…sleeping?! You never sleep!"

"Hmmm…." He adjusted his position slightly. I leaped down the last branch of the tree. Crouching next to him I began to poke his cheek. He moaned so I poked him again, he rolled to the side landing face first in the wet grass. "Ga!" He yelled spitting grass out of his mouth.

"Hello brother," I said quietly, he turned to me and jumped. "What are you doing here?" I asked moving closer, but he backed away. "Were you sleeping?"

"Um, hello I was simply resting my eyes, sis," Russia stumbled quickly coming to his feet. "Anyway, I have come here I search of Lithuania. Have you seen him by chance?" Russia pays more attention to that green-eyed, suck-up than he does me.

"No Russia I haven't," I lied, "why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Sorry I can't, I need to find Lithuania first." Russia frowned.

"Please Ivan?" I gave my secret begging face, no one could turn down my secret begging face. I used to get everything I wanted with it because my older sister, Ukraine always said it was so cute and caved.

"I hate it when you do that," he averted his eyes, "but I really must go." Damn, how he could resist? I looked at him again, but it didn't work. I glanced behind him when I spotted someone looking right at me, Crap. My face turned expressionless again and I looked away, but he had already seen my face, only my family could see that face.

"Aww… how cute," the boy said with sarcasm as he came running over, I gabbed my knife and threw it at him (I missed) he laughed putting his hands on his knees. "Did I make the little girl mad," he laughed again so I kicked him, he clutched his shin.

"What are you doing here _England_?" I snapped clenching my fists tightly.

"Oops, guess I strayed too far out of my country," he said innocently, "and just in time too." England laughed some more pointing a finger at me, I struggled to keep myself from killing him. I guess I could kill him a little bit, I thought punching him square in the face. "Ouch!" as he grabbed his face with his hands, I kicked him in his vital regions. Arthur tumbled to the ground like a short tree, he groaned as I stormed away.

"Oh, how Prussia would've loved to see that," I laughed to myself returning home, stopping half-way there to grab something to eat. Continuing my trip home I saw Lithuania outside my door knocking, he was holding something familiar looking. "Hello?" I asked as he turned around.

"Oh, there you are. I found this while I was walking around," Lithuania held out the handle of a blade, _my_ blade. I took the handle into my own possession.

"Thank you," I opened the door to my house and walked in, he followed me.

"I ran into Ivan today. He said you wanted to get something to eat." Was he, like, _trying_ to get on my bad side? If he was, he was doing a great job. "Because I was wondering, if you're still hungry and all," he added, "Do you want to go get something?" Yep, he was doing an excellent job.

"I already ate," I answered placing the knife in a small, wooden box.

"Oh, well…maybe later," he said leaving, Ugh, finally. Lithuania knows all too well how to get on my nerves, whether he knows it angers me or not.

The days went on like this for a long time until I finally caved, "Fine! We can go eat somewhere, but just this time," he smiled and led me to a small place and the corner of the street. Apparently, he had caught on and brought me to a normal place, nothing fancy or anything, just normal. I sighed in relief when I saw we weren't the only ones there. We sat for a while when Lithuania looked at me nervously.

"Hey, do you want to be…you know…f-friends?" He asked shakily. So that's what this was about! This required a few seconds of thought; if I became friends with him Russia will finally notice me!

"Uh, sure…I guess," I shifted a little in my seat, the excitement of becoming one with Russia overwhelmed me. Maybe if I became really close to Lithuania, Ivan would get jealous and love me!!! It was the perfect plan. Flawless in fact, I couldn't resist the urge to get started, "Hey do you want to go to the grass fields? The sunflowers bloom there sometimes," and there was a good chance Ivan would be there, "So do you want to go? Now that we're friends and all," I smiled a little bit on accident.

"Sure. It sounds like fun," Lithuania smiled, "but now that we're friends, we should call each other by their real name. I'm Toris," he held out his hand and I took it in mine.

"I'm Natalia," we shook hands and left the shop walking to a large grass field that I had spotted. Sure enough there were sunflowers, and Ivan. I smiled evilly in my mind, but how do I get his attention? Yes, there was a shady tree in Ivan's line of sight, "Hey, that looks like a good spot over there," I said pointing to the tree, Toris hadn't noticed Ivan, yet. We walked over to the shade and sat down, Toris picked two large sunflowers and gave one to me. He began to swing it back and forth accidentally hitting me in the face so I returned the favor, he laughed. Swinging again Lithuania missed and I hit him in the chest, we began our own little sunflower fight. I was winning.

"How come I keep missing?" he whined swinging again and again.

"Maybe because you can't fight," I smiled hitting him in the face, he spat out some petals and was able to hit me in the shoulder.

"Ha!" Toris laughed and stepped funny tumbling down the small hill into a clear field, "I have made my escape!" He laughed running away. I spotted Ivan looking at me, and I played along.

"You wish!" I yelled chasing after him. I caught up with him and whacked him in the back of the head. Clutching the back of his head a tall, dark shadow cascaded over me, "Hello, brother," I smiled. Ivan stared down at me then Toris.

"Lithuania, do you mind meeting me in my office…_now_?" Russia glared at him harshly, whispering his kols behind his scarf. He was slightly over protective when it came to his siblings, because I was younger I got more attention. :3

"Y-yes, sir," Toris nodded shaking, he scurried off like a frightened mouse to his hole. Brother looked at me for a while and walked off, my mind was screaming,

Say something! Get his attention!

I simply stood there watching him walk off, the words died in my throat.

Ivan! Look at me! Ni-san! Please look at me!

Nothing came out, I just stood there waiting for him to turn around. Nothing

Ivan!!


	3. Prankster

**Chapter 3**

Ivan had sent Lithuania home so I sought fit to leave, "Idiot what were you doing? He was right there, why couldn't I speak? Damn!" I walked down the street looking at my reflection in a small puddle of melted snow. I kicked the reflected image as if to try and kick myself in the face. "I had the perfect opportunity, and I let it slip right through my fingers." I clenched my fist so tightly my knuckles turned white, gritting my teeth I cursed to myself bursting through the door to my house. All was quiet in my sanctum, I stomped up stairs to my room where I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I awoke to the phone ringing. It was rather early, wasn't it? I thought to myself answering the old phone, "Hello?"

"Belarus?" The familiar voice asked my face lit up.

"Brother, what are you calling so early for?" I knew why he called because he was so predicable sometimes. "Don't worry I'll be over in a moment," the line clicked on the other end so I decided to go immediately. Finally reaching his house I knocked on the door as a familiar face opened it, "Hello brother."

"Welcome," he frowned leading me to his large office, I had noticed the new doorknob, ah memories. I laughed to myself remembering how it all played out, me ripping the doorknob off its hinges, he was cowering in fear behind his desk…those were good times. "Have a seat," he pointed to a small chair in front of a large desk.

"What's this all about?" I asked innocently knowing exactly what he was going to ask me next.

"It's about yesterday, what were you thinking? You can't just go places with people you hardly know. It's dangerous," Ivan looked away.

"Brother, Toris and I are friends." I smiled at his concern, the jealousy was getting to him, I thought. Just then Lithuania walked in unaware of the meeting appearntly, "Hello Toris." I waved he smiled back.

"Hello miss Natalia," he replied catching a glimpse of Ivan's death stare, "I-I mean miss Belarus. I'm sorry I must go," he hurried out trying to avoid Ivan's eyes. I laughed silently,

"See?" I asked victoriously crossing my arms, Russia sighed.

"I guess, sis. Just be careful please," I left smiling evilly, Oh sweet jealousy, I thought. Lithuania found me outside and called me over.

"Miss Belarus, would you like to take a walk," he asked I knew Ivan was watching us from the large glass window at the top of his mansion, I smiled again.

"Sure," we walked off as I pictured Ivan's face, Ah yes sweet, sweet jealousy.

We got awfully bored so we went to the park together, I sat there while he adventured off finding little stones and colorful flowers. Me? I was just happy my plan was working after all I _am_ brilliant. Sitting there I spotted a small, pure white rabbit in the distance, it hopped over cautiously and took a seat next to me. It was pretty cute so I reached my hand out towards it, it didn't run off like everything else I got close to. I stroked its soft fur once, twice…I picked it up in my arms it didn't squirm or struggle to get away, but it seemed relaxed. The rabbit was kind of like me when I thought about it, you could spot it in a crowd of rabbits because of its color while you could recognize for my personality. Not in the good way.

Mostly people fled with the first sight of me, but why didn't this idiot? Is he just that retarded and blind to be able to miss the obvious? I looked over my shoulder as the boy sat there studying the blades of grass poking out of the snow, I sighed dejectedly, Yep he was just _tha_t stupid I guess. I stood smoothing my dress and walked over to a little hole in the ground, I let the little rabbit hop out of my arms and crawl back into its hole I looked back at Toris. He poked at the little blades of grass I turned and walked away, heading home I wondered if he would notice my missing, I stopped. "Wait… you are not thinking this are you? Oh come on, I love Ivan more than anything…right?" I began to quicken my pace trying not to think of this, but I did anyway…in fact…I couldn't stop thinking about it.

oOo

About a week later I had not heard from my brother but I heard plenty from Lithuania, perhaps a little too much. I mean he did tell good secrets and stuff but he would just spill out words not thinking how to put them in a way normal people could understand, yet I am not _too_ normal. Hey at least I could have something to talk about instead of dying from complete boredom, but that all got a little more interesting (fun…by that I mean fun, gosh what were **you** people thinking? My goodness…)

"So Natalia-san, do you want to play some tricks on people. Like Arthur, Matthew, Alfred-,"

"Wait, Alfred? Da! I would like to trick Alfred," Alfred, a.k.a. America, is one of my brother's worst enemies and one of mine, to trick him would be excellent. "So how do we trick him? Do we destroy his stuff? Or can we capture his friends until he gives in to…never mind," I was about to bring Ivan into this conversation but that couldn't happen, I can't let Toris tell Russia I really do care for him still or the plan will be ruined.

"No! None of those things! We do it by calling them and pretending to be someone else, tying something to a string and pull it away, you know trick?" Lithuania asked trying to see if this rings a bell, nope I had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't think I have done any of those things, nyet?"

"The this will be your first time, huh? Okay…I guess I could show you how to trick someone," we walked inside as Toris picked up a phone and started dialing I leaned my head closer to hear what was happening on the other line, It rang a few times until someone answered.

"Hello," the voice said there was no mistaking it was Italy.

"Hello, sir. Is this Italy?" Toris asked deepening his voice.

"AH! Yes! This is Italy, why did you call?"

"Just wanted to let you know you won a lifetime supply of pasta," Toris pulled his ear away from the phone as a loud shriek came from the other line.  
"PAAAAASSSSSTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! " He laughed and placed the phone back on the receiver and looked to see if I was laughing too, I wasn't but a slight smiled found its way on my face.

"That was… interesting," I said searching for words to describe it I never did anything like this before it was different it was…fun. "So I talk like this," I asked in a deeper voice, "and people think I'm someone else? I want to try," I grabbed the phone and literally punched in a number the ringing was a good sign that I didn't break the receiver.

"Yo, hero," the voice asked.

"Hello, comrade," I whispered deepening my voice slightly and emphasizing my Russian accent, "you become one with Russia, da?" The other line clicked immediately I smiled Lithuania was laughing hysterically.

"I wish I could see the look on Alfred's face, that was really good," he laughed some more trying to catch his breath. I felt my face heat up,

"Really?" I asked as Lithuania nodded fiercely wiping a tear from his eye,

"Yep, he's the hero alright. Let's try something else," he grabbed my arm and dragged me down to an unoccupied corner I gave him a slightly murderous glare, he didn't notice. When we reached the corner he set my down on a bench, reaching he pulled out a long string about 12 meters long and a bag of tea, I recognized the tea.

"Isn't that Arthur's tea?" I asked because they do have really good tea and it is quite hard to forget what their tea looks like after 3 cups of it. He smiled widely tying the string to the bag of tea.

"Yes, indeed," he said in a British accent, "I do believe we should pay him a visit, shall we?" I caught on quickly linking my arm with his in a very _British _way.

"Ah, yes darling," I mimicked, "I do believe we shall."

oOo

"Damn it America!! How dare you throw all _my_ tea into the river?!" Arthur shook his fist violently at the blonde haired boy running off.

"Because you're a jerk, Arthur!" the boy yelled back waving his hand good-bye, "Don't forget to be stuck up for me!" Arthur stomped off crossly cursing under his breath.

'That damn Alfred, why can't he be proper like I tried to teach him?" He cursed stumbling onto a rather brilliant find, "MY TEA!!!" He yelled blissfully reaching to pick up the lonely bag of tea when it suddenly moved, "Ga! I must have cursed my tea," he said reaching again as it evaded him once more, he chased around the track Toris and Natalia had set. They laughed joyously tugging at the string the string pile grew larger and larger until they noticed a large shadow over the two, Arthur was standing there wheezing. "What…is…this?" he gasped clutching the tea in his hand.

"Run!" Toris yelled playfully as he and I scrambled to our feet and began to sprint Arthur helplessly jogged after us stopping after a few yards out, we turned a corner to catch our breath since we were laughing the whole way. We both collapsed to the ground I sat up gasping for air, "How fun was that?" Lithuania puffed between laughs.

"Da, that was very fun," I stood up holding my stomach, "C-can we do that again?" I asked Lithuania helped himself up too.

"I think we're done for today," he peeked around the corner watching Arthur cradle the tea in his hands. "There's always tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yes there's always tomorrow," I smiled as we walked home together hand in hand. Okay so I am falling for this guy, I thought, Ivan won't mind because I am happy aren't I? ;)


	4. jealousy is a harsh thing

**Chapter 4**

"Russia!" the boy yelled bursting threw the door of the large mansion, "Russia I know you're here! Why do you keep calling me?!" his voice echoed as a tall figure walked down the large staircase.

"Comrade, I haven't called you," The figure said simply, "but I am glad you came." he smiled. The boy crossed his arms putting his weight on one leg.

"I heard your voice on the phone, your accent, everything Ivan," he argued tapping his foot on the tile flooring Ivan simply smiled wider.

"Oh, yes," he began, "I am sorry to have made such an unwelcome suggestion, perhaps you would enjoy attending the dinner party?" Ivan asked waving a hand to the large center table.

"Well you do know I love food as long as it's not that disgusting borsch of yours," Alfred accepted the offer and Ivan had a feeling so will Natalia.

oOo

"I got called this morning and was invited to Ivan's dinner party," I stated excitedly, "and he also said I can take anyone I want with me." I smiled looking at Lithuania who glanced back.  
"Who you gonna take?" he asked "Your sis?"

"No silly, I'm going to take you of coarse," I laughed at his arrogance he smiled brightly. "I mean he did suggest I invite you too."

"Really?" he asked taking my hand in anticipation for the party.

"Da, have ever been asked to a party before?" I looked at him confused he took his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck, I could see his answer in his eyes, "You haven't have you," he nodded solemnly sighing.

"Nope."

"Well then, that's going to change now isn't it?" I smiled warmly taking his hand back he blushed a little, so now I know he _does_ like me, I thought as we walked to Ivan's mansion.

We were greeted by my lovely brother and the not so lovely Alfred, "Brother, you invited Alfred? I thought you hated him?" I asked as Russia just smiled evilly to himself.

"No sis, we have worked things out now," he said it a solicit tone making it sound a whole lot like an indirect question Alfred simply nodded. "Yes we are _**dating**_ now," putting lots emphasis on the word dating I wondered if he was serious. All four of us (not counting the borsch Ivan claimed to have made by himself, it looked like it wanted to eat us because that happens in Soviet Russia sometimes) took our seats at the large center table Toris and I on one end while Ivan and Alfred sat at the other. I gave Alfred my murderous stare causing him to shiver a little, "You look cold America, here," Ivan said wrapping Alfred up in his coat, which I had wished for many years.

"Thank you, Ivan," Alfred replied averting his gaze the aura around the large house was very bitter and very sickening.

As the day went on I became sicker and sicker, what is this appalling feeling? I thought to myself, I feel worse and worse every time Ivan does something for Alfred or perhaps vice versa? Ugh I feel sick, my head drooped lower and lower tears welled up in my eyes, what's happening I am not sad rather sick and angry. What kind of sickness is this? Wait…I am not… _jealous _am I? No, I should be happy for my brother…but I keep getting this revolting feeling, I have to get out of here… "I-I'm sorry brother, b-but I don't feel well," a tear slipped loose so I immediately turned intending to hide it but I had a feeling Ivan saw right through me, and I felt him smiling. Maybe I could get him back I thought putting my hand on Lithuania's shoulders lifting him out of his seat. But how? I took his hands in mine, "Shouldn't we, Tory?" I suggested in the most warming childlike voice I could manage, Toris looked back at the food that seemed stare into his soul. He shuttered,

"Yes," he agreed shakily I gave him a small hug watching Ivan out of the corner of my eye watching his smile transform to a stunned frown, it was my turn to smile. Normal I don't accept hugs let alone gives them, but this was an exception. I released him from my embrace and adjusted his collar, "Lets go-," I turned to see Ivan's face once more to see him and Alfred making out, I couldn't hold the tears back this time instead they poured out as I struggled not to make a sound. I ran out covering my face with my hands (Lithuania fainted at the sight of Russia making out) as soon as the doors closed behind me I let all my sorrow take control feeling Ivan's cold, heartless smile once more.

oOo

"So it worked," Alfred sat in the same chair he did the night before as Ivan watched the snow fade out his window and smiled widely.

"Yes it sure did."


	5. You're it

**Chapter 5**

I cried again that night tossing and turning at the thought of what had happened, how could he? I thought how could he enjoy breaking someone's heart? And enjoy it…maybe he hates me that much. I heard a knock on my door that morning "Lithuania!" Crap I left him at the mansion by himself damn it what kind of friend am I opening the door someone almost tackled me with probably the biggest hug I ever received, "Lithuania, I am _so_ sorry I left alone with them," I started until he stopped me.

"I was worried you ran off somewhere, we were all looking for you. We came here twice and you didn't answer." I zoned out glancing behind him I saw my sister, Ukraine and two others, Latvia and Estonia who Lithuania probably persuaded I would kill them if they didn't help. "Russia is such a fag sometimes," he released me only so my sister could attack me next. She just broke the hug record.

"You know better not to run off like that," she continued to whine about how I shouldn't run off and Russia shouldn't be so cold to his sister, blah, blah, concerned people stuff. When she finally released me Latvia and Estonia came up.

"You didn't need to help you know," I told them.

"But we wanted to, anyone that can scare Ivan is worth keeping around, right?" they shivered a little until I smiled slightly.

"Thanks I guess," I turned to my sister and Toris, "and thank you too," I beamed Ukraine elbowed Toris hard I the side giving me a hint that he had something to say I laughed. "Tory you seem really jumpy today why don't you come in," I grinned at my sis who winked at me and left with Estonia and Latvia, we walked in and all was silent for only a short time.

"Hey Natalia, I've been thinking because of yesterday you want to go to those fields again?" he suggested, "I know you love sunflowers and all, do you want to go?"

"Of coarse," I took his hand as we began to walk down the road he didn't even request an apology. As we approached the large fields we noticed how tall the sunflowers had grown it looked like an overgrown cornfield, the stalks grew to at least 7 feet it was perfect to play hide and seek. Lithuania started counting only to 30 because it wouldn't take long to hide in all the flowers I ran and turned a few times until I found an open spot down the hill, I stationed myself at the top of the hill waiting for him to come.

"Oh Natalia," he hummed in the distance, "Where oh where could you be?" I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer until I saw someone in the open spot, Lithuania. I crept closer ready to pounce at any second and I waited for him to get closer, his back faced me he was only a few feet away so I readied myself. I leaped wrapping my arms around his waist tightly causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ha!" I smiled victoriously over him, "I win."

"I don't think that is how the game is played because," he said grabbing my ankle tightly, "by the looks of it _I_ win." He pulled at my leg making me fall face up into the soft grass Toris sat up and smiled back at me.

"No fair I got you first," I complained brushing the grass and dirt off my dress looking up into Lithuania's eyes. He placed his index finger on my forehead.

"Tag. You're it," he boasted so I punched him in the chest, he winced, "Ouch. Why do you always hit people?" I pulled my fist back flustered.

"Sorry, I just…don't know really. It kinda grew on me I guess," We stood there awkwardly for a moment until Toris saved the day.

"You're still it you know, go count," he smiled teasingly running off into the forest of flowers.

"Oh fine 1,2,3,4…8,10,15,22…28,30!" I called out admitting I skipped quite a few numbers but hey, the almost imperceptible forest was cheating enough. I'm sure he did the same so I set out on my search trying to be as observant as possible. That was pretty much _**impossible**_ so I listened for anything that might be close by, he must be far away or really good at this game for me not to hear him. "Lithuania!" I sang, "Where might you be hiding?" Out of nowhere a hand grasped my shoulder tightly.

"Right behind you," he whispered I jumped.

"Don't do that." I brushed his hand off turning a light pink.

"What, did I …SCARE you?" he laughed as I pressed my finger against his cheek.

"You're it," I ran off and he tried to chase but I lost him after a while, I walked around until I found the tree we sat at days ago. I climbed into the leaves looking into the widespread field, it was amazing and you could see the entire city of Minsk from here. Also you could see Lithuania struggling to run through the flowers, I giggled to myself and jumped down. Our game ended when it got dark so he walked me home and we had some laughs along the way, he always found ways to make me happy. _**Was that supposed to tell me something**_? :3


	6. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 6**

Waking up from the silent night, I rubbed my eyes and walked down stairs in my pajamas. Vanya (my teddy bear) was wrapped in my right arm while my left guided me down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to be greeted by someone I don't remember inviting. "Lithuania?" I asked holding Vanya behind my back, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Natalia! I didn't know you got up this early," he smiled hiding something behind his back as well. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you hiding?" I asked, he jumped at the question.

"Well I tried making something to surprise you," he moved revealing a small lump thing, "but it didn't go too well." I walked towards it thinking it might jump up and eat me.

"What is it?" I poked it and some of it stuck to me, "Ewwww!" I shook my hand desperately trying to get it off. It flew off me and landed on Lithuania's face, he laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad," he said still laughing, he wiped it off with his hand and continued, "it's supposed to be a cake. It is your birthday, you always forget."

"Hmmm..." I swiped my finger across it's surface and licked the frosting, "The frosting is good." looking back I noticed the second layer was dark. Chocolate. "Oh my god," I smiled grabbing a knife and quickly cutting a large piece, "I love CHOCOLATE!!!!" I took a large bite smiling happily as I ate.

"Careful, don't hurt yourself." Lithuania smiled as he watched me eat. "I'm glad you like it so much." I reached for another piece ignoring the frosting on my face, "Whoa! Slow down, you haven't even had breakfast yet."

"This is breakfast!" I smiled shoving another slice on my mouth, I swallowed happily. I couldn't resist pulling Vanya out from behind my back, I squeezed him with both arms tightly, "Mmmmm...that was really good." I blushed as he noticed the bear.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere," Toris asked, instead of waiting for an answer, he dragged me upstairs into my room and ordered me to get dressed. I closed the door as he headed outside. Easily I slipped into the navy blue maid dress I usually wore and slipped on my gloves. Toris was waiting outside and smiled, "Alright! Let's go." First we went to the candy store were we both got like ten pounds of chocolate and hard candies, then we went to a toy store and got about 25 constructible airplanes. I didn't know why we got all these childish things, but who knows they might be fun. We got some fun hats and two slingshots also, "Well, that is almost everything," he said pulling out a list. I didn't get to read much, but I did notice my name. "Where is your favorite place to be?" he asked.

"Well my room of course, other than that..." I stopped.

"Well what? You can tell me." he stepped closer.

"I know it's silly, but I like to climb to the tops of trees," I said quietly, he smiled causing me to blush lightly.

"Do you have a favorite tree?" Lithuania asked again, why does he have to be so specific?

"Um... Well actually I do," I answered.

"Can you show me?" I blushed deeper.

"Sure," as we walked to my secret spot it became late in the afternoon. When we reached the tall tree he smiled and climbed the first branch.

"How high do you go?" he asked looking into the leaves.

"Pretty high," I said.

"Then we should start climbing. It will get late soon," slinging the large backpack he brought over his shoulder we climbed up, higher and higher. Finally we reached a spot over looking the large city of Minsk, the leaves had been cleared in this spot so we could see the brilliant lights. We had brought lunch with us so we began to eat, "This is a gorgeous spot Natalia." I could feel his smile through the tree as he hung the backpack on a short branch above us. He and I sat on opposite sides of the tree, but we could still see each other.

"So...can I see that list you were looking at earlier?" I asked reaching into the backpack and pulling out a candy.

"No. It will ruin the surprise." he began to construct one of the airplanes, he gently threw it as we watched it glide for a long time. I pulled one out and did the same, it glided a few miles and landed on the sidewalks below. A little boy ran by and began to play with the plane, I smiled. The sun began to set, I had switched branches and sat with Toris. We both ran down and collected a ton of rocks, which we placed in our pockets. Once we filled our pockets we returned to the beautiful spot and shot the rocks at people walking by. We took aim and shot them in the head, this was so much fun. In the distance I spotted a couple making out, smiling I took aim and released watching the large rock bounce off the boy's head.

"Oh you are so evil," Lithuania laughed and nudged me with his elbow, I mimicked him.

"I know," I smiled, I was having a great time. We laughed for a while until he broke a traffic light, "Oh well," I launched a rock at a hobo, "We'll just pretend that didn't happen, da?" I smiled.

"Oh no," Lithuania took away my slingshot, "I can't let you go and hit poor hobos." I reached for it, but he simply pulled it farther out of reach.

"Please?" I gave him my little girl face, "Just a little more? Please?" It was late because the moon shown high, making my face that more irresistible.

"Ugh...you win. Just don't shoot hobos," he smiled returning my slingshot, I gave him a hug and he blushed deeply.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I shot another person in the head. "I have to admit, I am having a great time."

"Good. That is the point," he replied, I dropped my slingshot (On purpose of course). It tumbled all the way down to the ground, "Oh don't worry I'll get it."

"Thank you," when he started to climb down the tree I pulled out the checklist he had. I stole it when I hugged him, oh clever me! Opening it I skipped all the things we had done already and then I came across something, I blushed deeply and smiled. He came back up the tree and handed me my slingshot, "Thank you," I leaned against him, he blushed again and put his arm around me.

"Check," he whispered.

It got really late so we climbed down the tree and walked home together, we walked really slow until we reached my house. "Hey Toris, I had a great day so…thanks," I gave him a large hug, "Oh and by the way," I began, "you can check this off your list too." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, I could feel his face heat up rapidly. I pulled away after a few short seconds and smiled when I saw how red his face was.

"Y-you read my list?" he asked still fazed. "You _are_ evil," he smiled kissing me again. When we pulled away I was the one who blushed deep red, he was the one laughing. "Now we're even," we waved good-bye and he walked off into the darkness, yep this was indeed the best day ever.


	7. Tough decision

**Chapter 7**

I was a little…embarrassed from yesterday with the kiss and all, but I wasn't going to tell him that was indeed my first kiss. That wouldn't live me down if Arthur found out he just loves to make me mad because he knows exactly how to do so. I was walking down the street although I had no intension of going anywhere usually I just think until someone got my attention, my sister.

"So Natalia," she smiled widely, "how was your birthday? Anything _**SPECIAL**_ happen?" she asked, how'd she find out? I grabbed her wrist pulling her into an alley.

"Who told you?" I panicked, "Did they tell you everything?"

"No, no one told me, I followed you," She waved her hand at me playfully.

"What?! You followed me the entire time!" I felt my face heat up but Ukraine disregarded it.

"It was so cute, I just had to. You are my little sister after all. And the ending was brilliant!" She tried to whisper but it was more of a yell, I was extremely crimson in the face.

"You saw that," I replied looking at my feet as I began to fiddle with my hair nervously.

"Ya, but don't worry your secret is safe with me!" She scurried off and out of site. I hope so…

oOo

I settled on the statement set early today of being; well, stalked by my older sister, which was rather a strange fact. I ran into Lithuania he seemed bothered, worried about something.

"Hello Toris," I smiled.

"Hey, Natalia…" Toris began, "I have something to tell you."

"Da?"

"Ivan found out about yesterday, he said," His eyes watered up, "He said that I can't be with you anymore." I stared at him wide eyed.

"What!!!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, could this be another nightmare? I stomped on my toes with my heel, but I didn't wake up. I whimpered wrapping my arms around him planning to never let go as he did the same, as we stood there loving each other though it was not to be allowed. It dawned on me that Ivan had done this out of anger, sadly I released Lithuania and marched off, I was going to Ivan's mansion to confront him.

"Belarus what a surprise," Russia smiled frigidly with every intension of evilness, I slammed the door behind me.

"How could you do this!" I thundered as I began to saunter toward him fuming, "I thought you and Alfred were dating, why punish me! I never did anything!" My hands now clenched in fists.

"Oh, don't be stupid," he spat, "I know the only reason you go out with Toris is to get me jealous!" Ivan barked proving he wasn't stupid, "Well I am! Very much in fact! I know you truly don't care for him, even I can see that. Why do you continue to see him? PUT UP WITH HIM! I'm doing you a favor if you ask me," he alleged every detail of the situation, I looked at my dark shoes, gritting my teeth so hard thinking they might crack off.

"Then why did you lie about Alfred!" I refused to move from my spot in the center of the room.

"To get back at you of coarse," Ivan smiled standing, he slowly walked toward me, "I know you hate him, hate his guts, so I decided to use against you. In the end you would come running back to me, but you didn't. THAT is when I had to be more vicious I my attempts to win your heart back," he leaned in and whispered, "So now you decide… Lithuania or me,"


	8. Not the same

**Chapter 8**

I returned home that night very shaken, I had thought about brother and then again I thought about Lithuania. It was so hard to try and forget either of them, "Why is this so difficult!" crumpling into a heap and sobbed all night and when no one came, I faded onto the floor with tears still flowing freely down my cheeks.

Waking up I realized I was in my own bed with blankets neatly placed on top of me and the pillows were so soft I closed my eyes again, suddenly I felt the bedside sink looking over I saw my sister rubbing her eyes. I sat up and she turned smiling, eyes red.

"Good morning," Ukraine whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Not a hundred percent," I replied, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" she shivered skin almost as pale as mine was on a regular bases.

"Nothing just a little dizzy is all." I placed my small hands in my lap and let out a long sigh.

"What did he do to you?"

"Not what he did to me, but you… he wanted to ask you," she shivered again yet more fiercely this time, "he wanted to ask you to become one with him."

"WHAT!!??" I had asked him this many times before but had been rejected and now he asked her behind Alfred's Back? "This must be a joke right?"

"No he was serious! It's like the apocalypse or something! He probably had too much vodka!" Ukraine frantically carried on…again. I slowly and stealthily snuck out of the room and walked down the cold streets as snow formed again. Weird. Lithuania caught up to me during my walk.

"Hello Belarus, where are you headed in such a hurry?"

"Brother's,"

"Why?"

"He asked me to become one with him-,"

"What!?" he screeched frantically running in front of me, "You're kidding!" he pleaded.

"No, I'm serious," I continued to trudge through the light snow passing him, "I want to see if he is telling the truth or not." Lithuania grabbed my shoulder stopping me.

"You're not going to do it are you?" He looked at me with a concerned face his green eyes fogged up.

"Maybe," brushing his hand off my shoulder I lumbered off passing a corner or two, a tall tree with a hole in the top, and a snow-covered field once home to flowers. Sunflowers. Reaching the cold mansion had become a regular thing I guess it was all too familiar. This time I knocked before entering to meet of coarse, Ivan.

"Did you get my message?" he inquired smiling.

"What do you think?" I spat, "What's with the change of heart Ivan? Too much time alone? Is this just a joke? Don't even answer, I know you're lying. You've been lying this whole time haven't you?" he opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him, "Save it! I know this is fake, you don't need to tell me yourself," I turned and began to walk out.

"Natalia! I was serious!" He yelled after me, I froze. "Please don't leave, if you want to say, no, just say it,"

"What if I don't want to say, no?"

"Just say, yes," he smiled walking toward me and I couldn't move words melted, I couldn't speak. Ivan slowly wrapped his arms around my thin waist pulling me in closer, I tried desperately to hold him too, but he was hard like a rock and cold, frozen. When he leaned in and kissed me I almost cried I wanted this for so long, and I would've for much longer if not for Lithuania. Ivan kissed me and I realized how cold it was, a frozen kiss was given instead of a loving one. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks now as I shoved my face in his coat, Ivan was nothing like a big teddy bear because you couldn't squeeze him tightly.

_But he could suffocate you without trying._

You could hold him close though it was like holding a rock, a frigid rock. How could someone look so friendly and handsome and loving…but be so cold?

_Frozen._

"What is wrong, sistra?" At that moment I cried hard almost crying my eyes out because I realized why Ian always ran from me. It wasn't the same. I could be with him forever, but it isn't the same as loving someone else was it? No. Not even close as to find love in someone else, so I cried.

"Brother, all I want to do is make you happy…and to do so…I can't be one with you," I broke away from his embrace and he smiled kindly to me. A warm smile! It wasn't frozen like everything else about him, I couldn't help but smile back.

"I understand what you mean. And I hope to be happy soon. That is," he looked away, "if Alfred still cares."

"I'm sure he does Ivan," I turned and left, "Oh, he better."

Oh Snap! Rejected!

Although that probably wouldn't happen, Still R&R…..kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol………………:3


	9. Game, set, fail!

**Chapter 9**

So…you probably know that I rejected Ivan's proposal, which was rather…unheard of in my case. It was all awkward and stuff like we switched personality or something. Weird. So I was walking myself home when I noticed someone behind a corner just sitting their head in hands. Yet, when I approached him, I found out who it was, "Lithuania?" He startled a little when he heard me, but continued to look away, "Are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him.

"Nothing," Toris retorted sniffing.

"Really, are you okay? What are you doing back here?" placing my arms on his shoulder he took a quick glance at me, I saw his eyes were red and puffy, his face was light pink and gleaming. "H-have you been crying?" I've always known Ivan brought pain to Toris, but he seemed to just ignore the pain. Why is he crying?

"What does it matter? So…what's it like to be one with Russia anyway?" He spat, I guess I news doesn't spread that quickly.

"Well I don't know actually," I began, "Because I turned him down." He turned to me wide eyed.

"What?" I simply shrugged my shoulders not wanting to share the story, like always. "I thought you wanted to be with him."

"Okay, enough about me already what happened to you?" Lithuania looked to the ground for a moment.

"I thought you accepted his proposal," he admitted I was stunned.

"Was that why you were c-crying?" A.K.A. _Do I mean __**that**__ much to you?_

"Of coarse… I do love you after all." Lithuania replied in a whisper.

"Really?"

"Yes," my back slid down the wall of the building until I was sitting next to him. "You do believe my don't you?" he asked leaning toward me. I…was dumbfounded.

"W-wow, I don't think that anyone cried over me before," he blushed a little, "You know what this means?"

"We hug?" he suggested holding his arms out, I leaned in letting his arms wrap around my shoulders, "Now what?"

"I don't know, go somewhere?" Seriously, I had never thought this far, I thought me and Ivan would be married by now, but I guess I had other plans. Like **actually** falling in love with the boy I hated to begin with, and turning down Ivan's proposal of marriage? What next? "Or maybe…"

"What?"

"Want to get Alfred and Ivan together again?"

"I thought you hated Alfred."

"I do, but it's not for him it's for Ivan."

"Uh," Lithuania sighed looking into my eyes and smiled, "sure."

oOo

"I don't know about this," Ivan frowned pulling his scarf to his nose I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Come on you big wimp! Don't you want Alfred back," I pushed until he nodded shyly burying his face farther into his scarf, "Well then, what's the matter?"

"I don't think he likes me like he used to," Lithuania smiled shaking his head.

"Of coarse he does Ivan. I mean who wouldn't?" I turned to Lithuania raising an eyebrow he raised his hands in surrender, "Just trying to help."

"Come on brother, we thought this through real careful. I'm positive it will work," Ivan sighed.

"I hope your right," we all huddled and discussed the plan Ivan paid close attention to every detail, "We all clear?" I asked as both nodded, "Excellent, let's get started." Almost everything was perfect, the scene was amazing, the food was great, the sneaky things, everyone knew the plan, and remember the _**almost**_ that I mentioned earlier? That _almost_ was Ivan actually being nervous about something, probably because he didn't think this was going to work, but I'm sure it will. The plan was me and Toris would hide and monitor the two, while Ivan used his manly charm to win Alfred. Notice I used the word _**was**_ because that _was_ the plan until Ivan became so nervous that we had to change a few things.

"Here we go," Ivan took a deep breath as Alfred approached hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Why is it always so frickin cold here?" He cursed as the wind blew harder, "Ugh, I hate winter!"

"Good evening, comrade," Ivan smiled oddly waving a hand, "Please join me." Ivan stayed as calm as he could while Alfred checked him over giving a look of suspicion that slowly faded.

"What's up Ivan?" America smiled his trade mark grin, I grunted quiet enough so they wouldn't hear.  
"What's wrong with you?" Lithuania whispered I simply leaned back on the tree we hid behind and sighed.  
"It's just he frickin smiles at everything. He's way too happy all the time," I remarked observing the two. Lithuania chuckled.

"And you my dear, smile at nothing," I gave him a small smirk.

"You and I both know that isn't completely true," Lithuania simply shook his head and continued to watch, suddenly Ivan turned toward us and winked (winking means things are going great, as for looking at us desperately means **help**) so Toris gave the thumbs-up. For about hour or so they stood there talking sharing occasional laughs at each other until finally Ivan asked Alfred if he wanted to go eat somewhere.

"Finally, we get to move," Lithuania yawned stretching a little, did I mention it was like what…11:30 pm? Lithuania had to nudge my shoulder a few times to wake me up.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes yawning, my vision was still blurry but I could see Lithuania almost smile, "What?"

"You were able to sleep through that? Wow, " He turned through the darkness and stood up slowly brushing of the dirt and snow, I looked at him confused.

"Sleep through what," I asked.

"All that noise they were making, your brother is really loud you know that?" Lithuania offered a hand and yanked me to my feet, I stumbled a little until I found my balance. "They already started down the street, we should follow."

"Where did they go? It's far to late for the place we picked out," He laughed to himself as I followed.

"You don't want to know," And I didn't because when we got there I almost punched myself in the face.

"What the hell is _this_ doing here?" I pointed a finger at the small establishment with rage, "Aren't we in Russia? There is not a frickin MCDONALDS in Russia!" I panted furiously glaring at the fast food place with a golden M beaming on the roof. Lithuania smiled.

"Told you, see after the cold war, Alfred thought it would be a brilliant idea to set up a fast food place here," he explained.

"I still think it's crappy," I spat crossing my arms tightly eyeing Ivan and Alfred, they were sitting inside with a red tray in front of them both covered in French fries and an untouched burger, while another was busily getting devoured be Alfred. I could just feel it glaring at me screaming HELP ME! Ivan gently picked up the food and tried some, and then more, soon the food was gone. "Does brother really enjoy that crappy excuse for food?"

"Maybe, or he might just be trying to impress Alfred," Toris suggested Ivan stood and Alfred waved a hand good-bye, "I think we can go home now."

"Definitely, it's freezing out here," I shivered as we walked down the icy street.

oOo

Days had passed and Ivan told me how he and Alfred always hang out and talk, so I decided to check up on their progress, only to find Ivan **stalking** Alfred. They were at the Ice skating rink, by they I mean Canada, Alfred, and Ivan.

"Hey Canada! I think I've got the hang of this!" Alfred smiled balancing on the slippery ice, Matthew smiled leaning against the railing.

"Good, but are you good enough to beat me?" He asked favoring his Canadian jersey Alfred took a sip of his coke and smiled back.

"Are you kidding? I can beat you in my sleep-," Alfred boasted before slipping and falling flat on his face.

"We are going to need a LOT more practice," Matt sighed I was able to spot Ivan hiding behind a tree near by, sneaking up behind him I grabbed his scarf and lugged him home.

"Ah! Bela? What do you want?! Help!" Ivan cried when I released his scarf.

"What was that? That was not 'hanging out' or 'talking' that was frickin STALKING!" I shouted, "What's wrong with you?!"

"I-uh," he stumbled over his words.

"No! I don't want to hear it! I thought you said you guys were close! Have you even said a word to him?!" I grabbed his scarf when he didn't answer and pulled it hard, "Have you?!"

"Yes!" He cried out.

"When?" I asked suspiciously.

"Over the phone…"

"THE PHONE!!?? Are you KIDDING ME!? That is not close!" Toris opened the door through the middle of my ranting Ivan gave him a silent 'Get out! She'll kill you!' sign and he closed the door, "You know what? I'm going to take you back so you and Alfred can hold a proper conversation!" Once again I hauled the struggling Ivan back outside.

"No Bela! Bela! No! Oh my god you are so weird!" he whined.

"Hello Alfred," I said calmly while Ivan stiffened, "Ivan wanted to hold a conversation with you."

"Really?" Alfred questioned I nodded, "Okay, what's up?" I released Ivan and left them alone to talk, I found a phone booth and picked up the receiver, "Lithuania," I sighed rubbing my temples, "We need a new plan."

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Sorry if this was late, my computer killed itself. Ivan is stalking you!

R&R TURTLES!


	10. You're WHAT?

**Chapter 10 **_**(Holy crap double digits)**_

"Okay does everyone get it this time?" I sighed Ivan nodding frantically but paused for a moment and shook his head. "What now?"

"I already have a date with Alfred," he stated with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really? Great so you can take care of yourself right?" he nodded this time smiling, "Well you better get ready," I shooed him off he darted upstairs and quickly returning.

"I'm already good to go."

"Then go!" I ordered pointing to the door as he rushed out, "Be careful!" I called after him but he was much too far to hear me, "Don't do anything stupid…" Lithuania walked up to me a looking a little forgotten. "You alright?"

"I've got this strange feeling something is going to go horribly wrong with this plan."

"Don't worry so much, it's Ivan we're talking about!"

"That's what worries me!" he complained, "Ivan is always making mistakes," he accused.

"He'll be fine," I assured the worried Lithuania.

oOo

"Where the hell is he?!" I shouted glancing at the large clock in the corner, "It's frickin 9:30pm! Already passed his curfew!" I paced back and forth across the living room floor.

"Since when does he have a curfew?" Toris asked.

"Since now! Cause I made one up!"

"What was his curfew?" I paused for a second.

"8:15…"

"8:15!? He's a grown man Belarus! He doesn't need a curfew!" Lithuania protested.

"Yes he does! And he is not a grown man! He is still vulnerable!" I argued pacing even quicker now.

"He's one of the largest countries in the world! That's not vulnerable!"

"YES IT IS!!! Power can weaken ones control over themselves!"

oOo

"Natalia?" Lithuania was rubbing his eyes when he entered the front room, "You're still awake?" He had a cup of something that smelled really nice at the moment.

"Ivan's still gone and I'm waiting," I answered quietly.

"It's 2:45 am, aren't you tired?" I glared at him a moment before speaking.

"Tory, before I liked you I used to stalk Ivan, I can stay awake for a long time," I returned my gaze to the unmoving door, "A REALLY long time."

"Okay…I have some coffee in the kitchen if you would like some?" he insisted I stood from my chair and walked over.

"Yes please! Just cause I'm awake doesn't mean I'm not tired," I took a seat on the sofa in the living room and drank from the glass I was handed, sighing loudly I closed my eyes for some brief moments.

"Natalia? You awake? Hello?" I decided not to answer but to continue to lay on the soft couch and hopefully fall asleep, and I did. I remember waking up in my bed and Toris sat at the foot of it. "It's about time you woke up! I had to carry you all the way up here! How many flights of stairs does this place have anyway?" He complained sarcastically. I heard the door thunder open and slam shut, "Ivan's back."

"My gosh, what time is it?"

"1:15…pm."

"What?!" I rushed down the stairs to see Ivan pacing quickly back and forth.

"This isn't happening, this CAN'T be happening! They must be wrong, they're trying to get to me is all," he argued to himself, "Why must this happen to me? Why not him?" he complained, "I swear I'll be a better person! Just take it away! I'll let Ravis grow to normal size, just say it ain't so!' He begged to himself dropping to his knees sobbing. "I can't take it anymore! I might as well just give up! What's the point of keeping it if it's so worthless? My life is over! Ruined! Gone to hell!" he sniffed regaining his composure, "I can do this…I'm ready for whatever they throw at me. I'm ready for what's to come, I'm sure of it."

"Russia?" I asked feeling extremely concerned, considering he just gone threw all 5 stages of grief in about 5 seconds. (Look it up) "Are you okay?"

"No, I've got the blues, sis.."

"What's the matter?" I looked at him not sure of what to make of it.

"I've been feeling depressed,"

"Because?" There was a long pause before he gave me an answer.

"Because I'm pregnant." He admitted flatly.

"WHAT??!! Didn't you top?"

"Yes…"

"Then how did YOU get pregnant?!" I shouted at him, "You're going to have a frickin child! In two days!"

"TWO DAYS??!!"

"YES! That's what happens when you're not careful! You don't see people going off and getting pregnant on their first date! What happened?!" that is when he didn't have an answer and started crying, I shut my mouth a little stunned to see him so emotional. Toris sighed.

"Great job Natalia, you made him cry," he said sarcastically.

"Ivan I'm sorry," I sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulder, "I didn't mean for you to cry."

"What am I going to do?" he sobbed, "I'm frickin pregnant and soon the whole world will find out."

"Does Alfred know?" I asked he shook his head, "Well then who said we were going to tell anyone?" Ivan smiled.

"Really? You won't tell?"

"Of coarse not, brother,' he gave me a hug leaping to his feet and hugging Lithuania.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He chanted skipping to his room I frowned.

"I feel pity,"

"For Ivan?"

"No, for Alfred. When Ivan has the baby he's going to give Alfred hell."

…………………….

Ivan got pregnant! Kinda oc but hey, there's AlfredxIvan and Mpreg! lol


	11. Alaska?

**Chapter 11**

Personally, I thought that it was perfect timing the Summit meeting had to be TODAY of all days since today was the second day of Ivan being pregnant.

"Hey Ivan you sick? You look kind of pale," the smart-ass Prussian had to comment, Ivan abruptly pushed out his chair and marched toward the red-eyed man.

"I need to kill you now," he whispered his kols while I desperately held his scarf trying to restrain him.

"Ivan calm down, Lithuania help!"

"But he knows!!!!!!!" Ivan shouted pulling out his pipe.

"No he doesn't," Lithuania and I both pulled hard on his scarf, "Ivan he doesn't know ANYTHING!" Ivan paused for a moment watching the frightened Prussia shiver in the corner.

"I hope you're right," he spat taking his seat.

"Yo!" Alfred shouted bursting through the doors of the meeting room

"Oh-no," I sighed catching the glance of Ivan's murderous glace shoot in Alfred's direction.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!!" Ivan shouted darting from his chair and clubbing Alfred in the face he grabbed the collar of his aviator's jacket and proceeded to drag him outside.

"IVAN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I heard thuds and clanks outside the doors followed by screams of pain and the sound of someone spilling a gallon of water on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! I think my water broke!!" Ivan shouted rushing back into the meeting room collapsing and crawling behind his desk, no one dared to even get near him hearing his painful screams and quiet sobs. He cursed throughout the entire ordeal ending his brigade with an, "Ah F****!" with the entire room quiet we heard a faint laugh, "It's so tiny," Ivan whispered emerging from behind the desk, his scarf wrapped around a tiny object cradled ever so gently in his arms. At first I was like 'What the hell?' Then 'How did THAT happen?' And finally an 'Awwwwww how cute!' What he held in his arms was a small child pale with violet eyes almost a spitting image of Ivan. I approached him slowly and he held out the small thing, I took it in my arms and smiled when I saw its adorable little face.

"It's so…cute," the child smiled at me and I laughed handing it to Ivan, "What are going to call it?" Ivan smiled.

"Аляска….Alaska," Ivan kissed the child on the cheek and handed it to Alfred, "You take care of it, please." Alfred smiled looking at the child.

"It's a dude!" Alfred laughed and the child's face turned stern with a dark aurora, 'Just like his mo-,"

"Father!" Ivan interrupted.

"Uh, father," The doors of the meeting room slammed open revealing a small child a little over 8.

"Dad! Texas is gettin' all up in my face and stuff 'bout the Mexican war again!" The boy shouted, "What's that thing?" he asked pointing to Alaska.

"California, this is your new brother Alaska," Alfred handed Alaska to the boy who held him upside down, Alaska smiled tackling California.

"Ah! It's alive!" he screamed.

"Hey Natalia," Toris asked looking at his feet with a red face, "Do you want to have kids?"

"No." I frowned remembering all Ivan went through and deciding 'No thank you to that!' well at least it was over, but I had a feeling it would haunt us forever.


	12. Happy Ending

**Chapter 12**

_**We have reached the end of this story so I want to thank you all for reading this and your reviews made my happy so thank you!**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

"What is it?" I asked as Lithuania picked the small piece of paper off of my doorstep.

"I think it's a letter," he answered unfolding it and began to read its contents. "It's from Kansas, he invited us to his state for the day, I heard it's supposed to be sunny there," he placed the paper in his jacket pocket.

"Really? That sounds interesting, I think we should go," he gave me a suspicious look and I rolled my eyes at him, "Come on! It's supposed to be sunny there, and we don't get to see the sun a lot." Toris smiled faintly.

"Okay, we'll go," It was just for a day so we headed there immediately, but when we got there I almost fainted.

"So, you must be Belarus and Lithuania? Good, my name is Kansas and welcome. Please you have all day to enjoy yourself…just don't kill anybody," The small boy sighed walking off muttering, "Damn America letting foreigners in my state…" I was too distracted to care because as far as the eye could see were sunflowers. Sunflowers! Me (and brother's) favorite flowers guarded by a small brown fence, I squeezed Lithuania's arm tightly.

"Look at all of them!" I shouted skipping through the flowers I surprised myself with how happy I was. I could hear him laughing behind me as he followed, "What?"

"What are you _on_!" he accused.

"What are you talking about? I'm not _on _anything!" I tried to restrain myself from punching him in the face, so instead I stopped and faced him. The sun reflected off his face making his eyes shine emerald green, he raised a hand to shade his features but I stopped him halfway.

"What? What are you looking at?" he asked as I snapped to my senses.

"Oh, sorry it's just your eyes…they're…very pretty," I grew light pink and so did he.

"Um, thanks…yours too," I smiled

"Really?"

"Of coarse," he sighed brushing my hair out of my face, _He looks so damn cute,_ I tried to resist the urge but I couldn't. I shoved my face into his kissing him by surprise though when I tried to pull away I felt his hands on the back of my head keeping me from doing so, then I felt my face heat up along with his. He pulled back first.

"I love you, Natalia,"

"I love you too, Liet," that was the first time I had called him by that name making him smile widely, "So, is this how we are going our day?"

"You bet." I laughed

"That's okay with me." _Because I love you._

…………

_sorry for the short chapter!_

_Please R&R_


End file.
